Race of Rivals
by Asphodel Ash
Summary: Draco Malfoy is re-evaluating his opinion of The Chosen one and challenges him to a race around the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry Potter accepts the challenge. DM/HP, complete, short and a stand-alone story


The thrill of flying had never left the Slytherin boy; the rush he got from shooting into the air at high speed had always appealed to him, and the adrenalin was always welcome. Today Draco had gone out to the Quidditch pitch just before dawn and had let loose a snitch. He'd already lost it, and ended up merely sat in the air absorbed in his own thoughts. They kept straying to one subject in particular. After 7 years the blonde boy had only just figured out his feelings for the raven-haired Gryffindor who was meant to be his enemy. All his life he'd been taught that Harry was the bad guy, but now he was beginning to question it.

Little did anyone know that for all his sneers and jokes and stories that humiliated the Potter boy, he didn't really hate him. It was all just a show, hiding his true feelings from the public eye who he knew would be quick to judge. Often, he inadvertently flashed looks of desire at him, but looked away or turned it into a sneer if he noticed him, or anyone else watching. Draco scowled, then spotted the snitch and sped after it. After a short-lived chase, from which he emerged successful, he no longer felt like playing alone. He landed neatly and the small ball with silver, fluttering wings.

As Draco stood on the edge of the pitch with his Nimbus 2001 in his hand, he considered who to ask to join him. There was only one person that was even close to his skill level in seeking, if not better. He considered sending Harry a note to get him to meet him, but decided instead to send him a challenge. That was probably less likely to be ignored and more up Harry's alley. Moving into the stands, where he could sit, he summoned a quill, some ink and parchment, and scribbled a quick note;

_Potter,_

_Up for a challenge? Meet me on the pitch. NOW._

_D.M._

He bewitched the little bit of paper to fly to Harry, vanished the ink and quill, then sat back in his seat to wait, a small smirk on his pointed face.

Harry had not been able to sleep that night. He was preoccupied. The day before he had caught Draco staring at him with a very odd, or at least unexpected, expression on his face. It had unsettled him slightly, though it also made him feel slightly warm inside, and Harry had not been able place what the look was, but could remember the expression clearly. He could also recall various other times he'd seen the boy staring at him like this, but the look at quickly been turned into a twisted sneer, or averted.

Unable to stay in bed any longer, Harry rose silently from his bed and dressed quickly. He had Quidditch practice soon anyway. He walked out of the dormitory, deciding to take a walk around the castle before breakfast and practice, and shut the door to the dormitory quietly. As he walked past a window on the 6th floor, a piece of parchment floated in. He caught it and saw it addressed to him. He recognised the writing, having been made to sit next to Malfoy in various classes over the years.

Seeing the familiar writing caused his heart to flutter and his stomach to tighten, though Harry wasn't too sure why.

He unfolded it and scanned it quickly. He smirked in a good imitation of the boy who had sent the note. He ran out of the castle, summoning his Firebolt on the way down the stone steps by the large front doors. He heard a whooshing behind him not long after and jumped straight up into the air, landing neatly on the broom that had sped to him at his command. Racing down to the Quidditch pitch on his broom, the grounds past in a blur and when he landed on the edge of the pitch he immediately saw Draco sat in the stands. Before Harry came to a complete stop, he thought he'd seen a huge smile cross Draco's face, but it was replaced with a sneer a second later and Harry wasn't sure if he'd imagined it.

Draco wasn't at all surprised when he saw Harry speeding towards him on his Firebolt, but smiled widely at the sight of him. This was quickly replaced with a satisfied smirk, but Draco was almost certain Harry had seen the smile he hadn't been meant to see. He silently cursed himself for not being more careful.

He left the stands, joining the Gryffindor on the ground. Harry was by no means small, but Draco was still taller than him. The smirk still on his face, he spoke, looking down into the bright green eyes two inches below his own.

"Want a race Ha-Potter? Round the grounds, over the lake then back here. No rules." His eyes narrowed and he placed an evil grin on his face. "First one back wins." He saw Harry's eyes flash in excitement and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"You're on Draco. You know I'll win though, right?" Harry retorted, his insides doing back flips, but not just from excitement. He had no idea why he was feeling so strange, but jumped on his broom and kicked off, pausing at 15 feet above the ground. "You coming?" He called down, and watched as Malfoy hurried to join him in the air. Pointing their brooms away from the lake in unison, Draco said;

"Ready, Ste- GO" He shot away from Harry, who hadn't been ready, but he caught up easily, a broad grin on his face.

_Typical._ Harry thought, as he sped to Draco's side grinning. He looked over at the blonde, and shot him an evil grin. "See ya!" He called as he raced ahead, leaving Draco scowling, before he leaned flat against his broom handle to attempt to catch up with Harry. He was only a few inches behind his elbow, though a few feet to the right. Putting on a burst of speed, he turned to circle to castle, soaring past the Divination tower. The feeling of elation Draco felt was impossible to describe as he soared around the grounds with Harry nearby.

Harry felt amazing, flying along at top speed, soaring over trees and round the castle. As he flew passed the boy's dormitories in the Gryffindor tower he saw a flash of red hair, and knew Ron was staring out the window. Harry imagined his look of surprise as Harry flew past with Draco close behind and laughed. He saw Draco shoot him a confused look and speed up, now flying alongside Harry.

"Round the lake Potty!" Draco called, and shot off in the direction of the dark water.

As they went over the lake, the air became colder, and they both instinctively dropped lower. From that height they could now skim the water with their toes though there was no advantage to be gained from it. Draco sneaked Harry a sly glance, and inched closer as they circled the still lake. Harry noticed nothing, not the look nor Draco getting closer. He did however see Draco's arm shoot out to the side, and felt him grab his arm. Whipping his head round to look into the silver eyes, he saw they were grinning evilly. With a tug sideways from Draco, Harry was pulled off his broom and splashed into the freezing water, just inches below him. As he fell, he instinctively grabbed the nearest thing to him. This just so happened to be Draco's arm. The laughter that had escaped his mouth as he saw Harry fall, was cut short as both boys landed in the water.

Both boys were sinking, dragged down by their robes. Harry was scowling at Draco, but Draco was staring at him in a way that made Harry feel uncomfortable but inexplicably warm inside. Draco's eyes were soft, and as he watched Harry, he felt desire. He wanted to grab the boy who was scowling at him, and kiss him. Underwater, he was better looking than ever, his scruffy black hair drifting gracefully around his head, and his eyes almost glowing in the dark water.

The cold was getting to the two boys though, and as one they kicked towards the surface, gasping for air as their heads broke the surface. Draco composed his face to another smirk, and reached up to grab his broom, which was still hovering expectantly above where he'd landed. It pulled him upwards and he swung himself onto it, seeing Harry doing something similar out of the corner of his eye. He dried himself with a hasty thought of "Fervensium" and felt his robes dry under the stream of warm air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a stony-faced Harry doing the same thing. Draco laughed at the expression on his face and put his wand away.

"Like your dip Potter?" He said, a laugh still in his voice. Harry shot him a cold look, which seemed to melt as he looked at Draco. Draco was amazed, and his lips parted slightly in shock, still staring into the large green eyes hovering not 2 feet away. Did Harry feel the same for him, as he felt for Harry? It was an impossible thought, Harry was with the Weasley girl, but Draco felt the stirrings of happiness of the thought. Harry broke the stare and looked across to the shore.

"No I did not. Back to the pitch; fairly. Ready? Go!" He snapped. He shot back towards the pitch, and Draco followed chuckling, though more with Harry than at him. He could have sworn also, that he'd seen a smile on Harry's face before he'd flown away.

As they neared the pitch, Harry looked back to see Draco just behind him, catching up. He was already going at top speed and looked back ahead, determined to land first. A second or two before he landed, he was neck and neck with Draco, and jumped off his broom early, still 5 feet from the ground, but heard Draco thud down at exactly the same time; they both seemed to have had the same idea.

Draco straightened up from his jump, and stared Harry straight in the face, his own expression blank, but his eyes sparkling.

"I think I won that one." Draco said, a smile tugging at the very corners of his mouth, knowing it wasn't true, but wanting a reaction from the Gryffindor stood in front of him, his dark hair still dripping from their dunking in the lake. He got the reaction he wanted. Harry eyes flashed angrily and he seemed to be struggling to contain his rage. Draco gave a small smile.

_He's so hot when he's mad..._ The thought was thought before Draco quite realised what it was. When he did realise though, he deemed it true and watched Harry open his mouth apparently about to shout at him.

Harry straightened and turned to look at Draco, whose face was blank. They were at least 4 feet apart and staring at each other, similar expressions on their faces.

_Merlin he's hot._ The thought had flashed quickly across Harry's mind and was gone as quickly as it had come. He frowned slightly; he was with Ginny, and he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. _But those eyes, that hair, his smile. _ Harry found himself inching slowly closer to Draco, staring at his lips, desire pulsing through his veins. He licked his own lips, and paused in his advancing as Draco spoke. The desire was suppressed by an anger that flared inside Harry, and his mouth opened, about to disagree and shout down the tall figure in front of him, but instead he closed his mouth, and walked right up to him. Looking slightly up into Draco's eyes, he felt his rage drain away and the desire to kiss him return.

As Harry's chest brushed against Draco's, the taller boy did something he hadn't really planned on. He leant down and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry was taken aback, and started to draw back, but decided against it. Instead, Harry moved closer into Draco, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against the ones that were brushing his. Draco shuddered slightly; he'd wanted this for a long time, and flicked his tongue against Harry's lips, asking for entrance. They complied, and Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and a hand to the back of Harry's head, feeling the soaking hair and grasping a handful. He brought his other hand to Harry's cheek, and felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck in response. As they explored each other's mouths, Draco pressed even closer to Harry. Finally he broke the kiss and looked into the face of the boy in front of him, taking a deep breath.

Harry didn't quite know what to think. He stepped back from Draco, looking confused and feeling lost. He saw Draco raise his hand, a look of worry on his pale face. He dropped it again, looking as lost as Harry felt. The silence after the kiss was heavy and awkward.

"I should…go." Harry said finally, his voice uncertain, stepping back once more but going no further. His mind and his heart were racing. Images of Ginny were flying through his head, her looking hurt as he told her they couldn't be together anymore, and reactions of the student body as he announced he was gay and in love with his arch enemy. He shook his head slightly. _In love?_ He thought. _I've kissed him once and I hated him until now._ Was that true though? Had he always hated him? Harry frowned as this crossed his mind but pushed it from his still hadn't moved, and was still staring at Draco, realising he wasn't sure what he felt at the moment other than confused. Draco recovered first, and smirked, putting on a show.

"Liked that didn't you Potter?" He tried to speak in his usual drawling voice, but it came out less cold than normal. He was still standing only a foot away from Harry, and longed to kiss him again. He heard a shout though, and heard something flying through the air towards them. A quaffle was soaring over from the edge of the pitch, and Draco saw the Gryffindor team arriving to practice. It landed at his feet and he still hadn't moved away from Harry, not quite sure what to do. When the team arrived, they stopped a few meters away and stared at the closeness of the supposed enemies, looking confused. Draco hastily planted a sneer on his face and stepped away from Harry.

"I won that race, Harry." He picked up his broom and the quaffle before walking through the middle of the Gryffindor team who were still standing there staring at either him or Harry, and shoving the quaffle in the Weasley girl's hands. When they'd all turned to look at Harry rather than let their eyes follow him to the castle, he paused and turned back to look at the pitch. He saw Harry frowning at him, still looking slightly confused. Draco gave him a fleeting smile and walked away as the Gryffindors began practice.

* * *

**This was the first Fanfic I ever wrote, so don't judge it too harshly please! It's a year or two old and I like to think I've improved since this, but it seemed like a alright basis for my first upload :) Review? I'll try and take criticism into account when I write my next ones. Thanks! :)**


End file.
